


Touch me with your words...

by LABB



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABB/pseuds/LABB
Summary: This is a quick sketch based on a story I like a lot, -"Holding Your Words In My Hand", - a story about going back to life, about hope, trust and love...





	1. Touch me with your words...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diamond_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Raven/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Holding Your Words In My Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9325751) by [Diamond_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Raven/pseuds/Diamond_Raven). 



> My dear Author, thank you so much for such a strong emotions and inspiration. You're incredible! 

* * * 

After being captured and imprisoned by the government Bucky had no other option to get his freedom back but to make his own sacrifice. So he made a decision and accepted _the procedure_. Now, when he is free but completely deafblind, the only way Steve can talk to him is signing words on his hand...


	2. You can do this...

* * * 

Going outside for a walk. It sounds simple. But is it really so? 

[](http://i.imgur.com/nDgDhy6.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on [Chapter 20](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9325751/chapters/24390912) to read the story.


	3. Feel the sun...

* * * 

[](https://i.imgur.com/Ukq9IZk.jpg)


	4. Happy to be here

* * * 

[](https://i.imgur.com/Mm3x35U.jpg)


End file.
